


George (Working Title)

by kessM



Series: WIPs that RIP (maybe...) [16]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Heartbreak, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: ‚Das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich mich vor wichtigen Verhandlungen zu einer Schamanin führe lasse…‘, ging ihm noch durch den Kopf, während es um ihn herum bereits pechschwarz wurde.Als er wieder zu sich kam, konnte er sich an nichts erinnern... und hier beginnt unsere Geschichte^__^
Relationships: George Kirk/James T. Kirk
Series: WIPs that RIP (maybe...) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047442
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Leuts, kurz vorneweg:  
> Ich kenne die Abrams Filme lediglich auf Englisch. Und ihr werdet mich auch nicht dazu bekommen, mir die Filme mit deutscher Synchro anzuschauen.  
> Deswegen heißt Pille bei mir Bones und ich werde meistens die englische Bezeichnung Captain benutzen.  
> Zudem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass sich trotz allem die eine oder andere englische Bezeichnung mit einschleichen wird, eben weil so gut wie alles, was ich über dieses Universum gelesen, gesehen oder gehört habe auf Englisch war^^°
> 
> Falls Ihr mir das nachsehen könnt, heiße ich Euch auf einen weiteren Ausflug in die Gefilden meiner Phantasie willkommen^____^
> 
> Disclaimer: Nix meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.  
> (Dieser Disclaimer gilt auch für alle nachfolgenden Kapitel)

Prolog

Sie befanden sich in einer kreisrunden Halle, gehauen aus hellgrauem Stein.   
Die Wände glatt und ungeschmückt.  
Lediglich in der Mitte der Halle war ein kreisrundes verschlungenes Muster in den Boden gehauen.   
Genau dorthin wurde er jetzt von dem Führer der Incara geführt.  
Nicht nur der Name erinnerte an das alte südamerikanische Volk. Auch die Muster und Farben die im Alltag jener Menschen auftauchten, erinnerten daran. Allerdings vermischten sie das „Alte“ ganz natürlich mit ihrem technischen Fortschritt.  
Denn ohne den technischen Fortschritt hätte die Sternenflotte wohl kaum Interesse an diesem Planeten gezeigt, noch hätten sie hier landen können.   
Gedankenverloren wie er war, entging ihm, wie die Schamanin aus der gegenüberliegenden Türöffnung in den Kreis in der Mitte trat.   
Erst als ihn der Führer mit einem leichten Schubs gegen die goldgewandete Schulter in den Kreis hineinbeförderte, schaute er auf und blickte in das alte von Falten durchfurchte Gesicht.  
Dunkelgraue Augen musterten ihn. Durchdrangen ihn.  
Er selbst galt mit seinen 1,76 m durchschnittlich groß.   
Doch das alte Mütterchen, welches ihm mit bunten Federn und Perlen geschmückt gegenüberstand, reichte ihm lediglich zum Solarplexus - den Kopfschmuck schon mit eingerechnet.   
Lächelnd legte sie ihm ihre Hand an die Wange.  
„Junger Kapitän,“, klang die Stimme aus ihrem Mund jung und kräftig. Und stand so gar nicht im Einklang mit der äußeren Erscheinung. „Das Universum schuldet dir etwas.“  
Damit löste sie die Hand von seiner Wange und tippte ihm mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger mitten auf die Stirn. Bevor es nachtdunkel um ihn herum wurde, ging ihm noch durch den Kopf:  
‚Das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich mich vor wichtigen Verhandlungen zu einer Schamanin führe lasse…‘  
.  
.  
.  
Für wenige Sekunden verloren sie ihren Captain aus den Augen.   
Und das obwohl er direkt vor ihnen stand.   
Es wirkte wie ein Flittern in der Luft.   
Dann lag er auf dem Boden zusammengekrümmt.  
Das weiße T-Shirt färbte sich auf der Seite, die auf dem Boden lag, langsam rot.   
Der Riss im Stoff der Pyjamahose zeigte, dass es wohl ein längerer Kampf gewesen sein musste.   
Fluchend sprang Bones zu dem blonden Idioten, den er Kapitän nannte.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1

Ein heller Lichtblitz durchbrach die morgendliche Stille, die Tiberius dazu nutze, die Zäune um ihre Weideflächen zu inspizieren.  
Erschrocken wandte er sich dem Phänomen zu und erkannte, wie ein junger Mann aus dem Blitz hervorstolperte, nur um dann zusammenzubrechen.  
Schnell hastete er durch das hohe Gras zu der Stelle und kniete sich neben dem jungen Mann hin.   
„Hey, alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Können Sie mich hören?“, rüttelte er vorsichtig an der goldschwarz gewandeten Schulter.   
Als keine Reaktion kam, rollte er den Bewusstlosen vorsichtig auf den Rücken.   
Beobachtete mit hochgezogener Augenbraune, wie das goldene Übershirt sich immer mehr auflöste, bis nur noch das schwarze Untershirt zu sehen war.   
Alles im allem hatte der Blitz nichts von der Uniform – wenn ihn seine Augen nicht komplett aus der Ferne getäuscht hatten, dann hatte es sich um ein Oberteil einer Uniform gehandelt – übrig gelassen.   
Lediglich das schwarze Shirt, die schwarze Uniformhose und die ebenso schwarzen Lederstiefel waren noch übrig.   
Der ruhige Atem des Blonden beruhigte ihn und zeigte ihm, dass der Bewusstlose nicht unter Schmerzen zu leiden schien.   
Seufzend machte er sich daran seinen Sohn aus den Federn zu scheuchen.  
Denn allein würde er den Fremden mit Sicherheit nicht ins Haus bekommen. 

Wie er es fast befürchtet hatte, der Blitz hatte nichts übrig gelassen, was es ihnen ermöglichte den Fremden, welcher jetzt in ihrem Gästezimmer lag, zu identifizieren.  
Ihnen blieb also nichts weiter übrig, als abzuwarten, bis der junge Mann aufwachte.

Mühsam arbeitete er sich aus der Dunkelheit empor, die ihn umgab.   
Versuchte bereits durch die ihm verfügbaren Sinne – Tasten, Hören und Riechen – zu sondieren wo er sich befand.   
Er spürte weiche Baumwolle um sich herum, sowie eine gemütliche Unterlage auf der er lag. Also ein Bett.   
Das Fenster schien geöffnet, denn er hörte von draußen Vogelgezwitscher sowie zwei männliche Stimmen, die über etwas angeregt diskutierten. Leider nahm er nur die Stimmen wahr, aber konnte nicht hören, über was sie sich unterhielten.   
Dazu der gesunde Duft des Landes.   
Er fühlte sich nicht bedroht.   
Was es ihm um einiges einfacher machte, die Augen schlussendlich zu öffnen.   
Er befand sich in einem kleinen Raum mit einem Bett auf dem er lag, einen Nachttisch und einen Schrank, in dem man Kleidung für mehrere Tage unterbringen konnte. Also ein klassischer Gästeraum.   
Vorsichtig arbeitete er sich aus dem gemütlichen Bett empor bis er auf der Bettkante saß.   
Am Boden entdeckte er seine Stiefel, die man ihm wohl ausgezogen hatte.   
Er selbst war komplett in schwarz gekleidet.   
Hatte er etwa schon wieder eines seiner Uniformhemden zerstört?  
Bevor er über sein weiteres Vorgehen entscheiden konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und herein trat eine kleine plumpe Frau, mit erdbeerblonden Haaren, welche sie hinten im Nacken zu einem Knoten zusammengenommen hatte.  
„Oh, du bist wach.“, lächelte sie ihm zu. „Wie geht es dir?“, erkundigte sie sich weiter, während sie auf dem Nachtisch ein Glas Wasser abstellte.   
Dankbar griff er danach und befeuchtete seine Kehle.   
Dann antwortete er schulterzuckend:  
„Als ob ich von einem Truck überrollt wurde. Sie haben sich nicht zufällig die Nummer notiert?“  
Lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf.   
Hielt ihm dann jedoch die Hand hin:  
„Leider nicht-tut mir leid. Ich bin übrigens Anna.“  
Lächelnd ergriff er die Hand in einem kräftigen Händedruck:  
„Freut mich Sie kennenzulernen. Ich bin…“, verwirrt hielt er inne.   
Wie hieß er doch gleich?  
„Ich bin…“, setzte er erneut an, nur um erneut inne zu halten.   
Unbehaglich löste er den Griff um die zierliche Hand. 

„Ich kann man nicht erinnern…“, schaute der junge Mann sie aus seinen geweiteten bauen Augen an.  
Oho, das hörte sich nicht gut an.   
Allerdings deutete die Art und Weise seiner Ankunft darauf hin, dass der junge Mann auf ungewöhnlichen Wegen zu ihnen gefunden hatte. Und wer konnte schon sagen, was der Preis dafür sein würde?

Und ab hier verließen mich die Musen...  
Der grobe Verlauf der Geschichte steht - aber er weigert sich schon ewig auf Papier gebracht zu werden^^°

**Author's Note:**

> Wer Interesse dran hat die Story zu adoptieren - bitte kontaktier mich unter: kessm@arcor.de  
> (Mach nur irgendwie im Betreff deutlich erkenntlich, dass es sich bei Deiner Mail nicht um Spam handelt, da ich erbarmungslos alles ungeöffnet lösche, was ich nicht zuordnen kann^^°)  
> Bitte nicht einfach ohne zu fragen die Geschichten nehmen und weiterschreiben - Danke^__^


End file.
